Lua Cheia
by Akari-chan
Summary: Lupin acaba de fazer 9 anos e vai para um acampamento. Mal sabe ele que vai voltar de lá transformado.


Oi! Esse é o meu 1° fanfic de Harry Potter, decidi fazer ele sobre um dos meu personagens preferidos, o Lupin! Eu também gosto muito do Sirius, da Lily, do Voldie e do Draco, então, espere mais fics com eles. Eu simplesmente amo os marotos e toda turma antiga de Hoggwarts, e recomendo (hora da propaganda!) o fic "Anos incríveis", para quem ainda não leu. Aproveito para dizer que se "Harry Potter" fosse meu, eu não estaria aqui escrevendo este fic, e sim tirando umas férias no Havaí, com certeza apressaria a publicação do livro 5 aqui no Brasil (ta demoraaaaaando) e, por último, mas não menos importante, faria mais 7 livros só para os marotos. Quem leu até aqui, obrigada pela paciência, e vamos ao fanfic!  
  
Lua Cheia  
  
O pequeno Lupin estava muito agitado no banco de trás do carro enfeitiçado. Além de ser seu aniversário de nove anos e daqui a algum tempo ele poder ir para alguma escola de magia, como presente de aniversário ele ia acampar.  
  
Mamãe, por que não podemos ir de vassoura?!  
  
Ora, querido, você ainda é muito novo para voar, você pode cair! Além do mais, de carro é mais rápido e ninguém fica muito cansado.  
  
Mas mamãe, eu já tenho nove anos!  
  
Quando você entrar para o colégio você vai aprender a voar. É só esperar mais um pouco.  
  
Olha! Ali é onde nós vamos ficar, né?  
  
Viu? Eu disse que de carro voador era mais rápido.  
  
Lupin olhou com curiosidade para o lugar. Era uma clareira que se destacava entre uma camada densa de árvores. Várias outras barracas de bruxos estavam montadas no lugar, mas ainda tinha bastante espaço para o Sr. Lupin, sua esposa e seu filho acomodarem sua barraca lá.  
  
Finalmente o carro estacionou, e Lupin pode observar melhor as barracas. Várias delas tinaham pôsteres de times de quadribol do lado de fora, em especial Lupin notou um vermelho e laranja do Chuddley Cannons em que os jogadores se mexiam. Apesar de ele ser bruxo, morava numa casa trouxa, ele não sabia por que, e não tinha todas essas coisas de bruxos, apesar de saber coisas básicas como quadribol e conhecer alguns monstros. Segundo sua mãe, ele era muito novo para utilizar objetos mágicos.  
  
Ele estava terminando de observar as barracas quando seus pais lhe chamaram. A barraca deles já estava montada. Lupin achou muito pequena para acomodar os três, mas quando entrou percebeu que era bem maior por dentro do que por fora. Era uma barraca simples de dois quartos e sem nenhuma cozinha, por que o Sr. Lupin achava que seria divertido acender uma fogueira para tostar salsichas e marshmallows para o jantar.  
  
Lupin estava muito contente, afinal, não é sempre que ele via bruxos e bruxas fazerem mágicas. Ele não percebeu que anoiteceu, de tanto que se divertiu, e estava na hora de sua festa. Ele estava ansioso quando sua mãe apareceu trazendo um bolo e seu pai lhe desejava parabéns e entregava alguns outros presentes que ele havia recebido. Ele não esperava que alguns bruxos que estavam por perto para ver o que estava acontecendo fazerem um letreiro colorido no céu escrito "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!", e que eles desejassem felicidades para ele, mesmo sem conhece-lo. Achou muito gentil da parte deles, e seu pai disse que os bruxos eram assim mesmo, exeto alguns, os bruxos das trevas.  
  
No meio da noite, Lupin acordou com um barulho. Primeiro achou que era o vento, mas depois de um tempo percebeu que era um uivo. Ele, curioso como era, saiu para ver o que era isso. Viu uma figura se mexendo perto da orla da floresta, então Lupin a seguiu, mesmo estando com um pouquinho de medo. Ele correu até alcançar o ser, sem perceber que adentrava mais e mais no meio da floresta. Finalmente ele viu. Um homem de aparência cansada, que estava gritando de dor, misturando os gritos a uivos de lobo. Era terrível a transformação que se seguia, e Lupin não conseguiu se mover nem um milímetro a mais. Nem passou por sua cabeça que era perigoso ficar perto de um lobisomem, principalmente os que acabavam de se transformar, que ficavam furiosos e famintos. Ele só queria ver o que estava acontecendo com o pobre homem, e só percebeu que corria perigo quando o lobisomem andava em sua direção. Ele tentou correr, mas estava fraco e não sabia por onde ir. Tinha que sair dali depressa. Botou todas as suas forças nas pernas, e desatou a andar o mais rápido que conseguia. Só precisava correr e despistar o animal que um dia fora humano. Estava exausto, mas queria se salvar. Até que viu por entre as árvores espinhentas seu acampamento. Antes que pudesse chegar lá, o lobisomem o agarrou, e ele emitiu um berro furioso. O bicho mordeu um pedaço do seu braço e sua camiseta estava cheia de sangue. Lupin arrancou um galho com espinhos e meteu no olho dele, intimamente se desculpando ao infeliz que olhou para lua cheia. Finalmente ele conseguiu chegar em sua cabana e se deparou com os pais muito preocupados.  
  
Olhe você, meu filho, está todo ensangüentado!  
  
Que animal te mordeu?!  
  
Lupin teve que amparar a mãe que desmaiou quando ele respondeu:  
  
Um lo...lobi...lobisomem...  
  
O que acharam? Eu tenho muita peninha do Lupin, coitado. Ainda bem que ele tinha os amigos dele para apóia-lo e se transformarem em animagos clandestinos ^.~ ...  
  
Akari-chan 


End file.
